The Hyuga Heiress and The Substitute Soul Reaper
by Akatsuki Mirai
Summary: The summery is inside. There's not many fanfics about Ichigo and Hinata, so I decided to make this one.
1. Moving to Karakura Town

Chapter one

Hinata Hyuga isn't someone you would call normal. In fact, she can see ghosts and these strange people running across the sky. She was asked what she was staring at, she told them that she saw a strange person running through the sky. What she was told was, there is no people running through the sky. That's where she thought she wasn't normal.

It's odd that she can see them, but why can't her friends and family can't? In fact, she was the only person who can see them in Konoha. This 'gift' came from her mother, but she thought the 'gift' was more like a curse. Her father knows, her sister knows, her cousin knows. Yet why can't she be happy that, she can see ghosts? Probably because, she's the only person who can see them in her town. What's going to happen to her in future, will change, her view on ghosts.

"Hinata-onee sama! Hinata-onee sama!"

"Yes Hanabi?"

"Father is calling you to come to his study."

"Thank you Hanabi, I'll be going now." Hinata said as she ruffled her sister's hair.

"Father you called?"

"Yes, I did. I called you here, because of your ability."

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata didn't know what was going on right now.

"There is a town, known as Karakura Town. There is some people who have the ability to see ghost like you do Hinata."

"I see but, what about it?"

I'm transferring you to the school they have."

"Father, but why?!"

"It's for your own good. You said that you've been chased by those masked beings."

"Yes but, what about Neji? Or Hanabi? What about them what will happen to them?" Hinata questioned.

"They will be fine, Hinata. There is someone that I know that will help with your ghost sight."

"I understand father."

"Good, you will leaving in a week or so, I've already bought a house for you to live in."

"Yes father."

"I know that you're upset Hinata, but it's for your own good."

"I understand."

"Alright, you can go now."

As Hinata left the study, she zipped her way through the hallway and went straight to her bedroom. She laid down in her bed thinking, how she would be able to say this to her friends. She knows, that they'll set she'll be when, she won't able to see her crush for a while. She knows how upset Sakura and Ino we'll be when they find out. Will Sasuke be upset? Who knows, he's always been a mystery to Hinata though. Not that, she liked him in anyway. She found him mysterious, he was relieved that she wasn't his next fan girl. Just think about it, not good right?

Somewhere in Karakura Town...

In Uruhara's Shop...

"Uruhara san, there's a letter for you from someone." Said Ururu.

"Is that so? Well, let me see the letter," As Ururu gave him the letter

Once Uruhara saw the address from who it's from, his eyes widened. He knows Hiashi didn't need his help for a long time. But why does he need it now? The last time he needed his help was when, it was on _that_ day. That day concerned his wife and his eldest daughter, Hinata. As he was in the middle of his thoughts. When a couple a pair of feet entered the shop Uruhara looked up and smiled, he knows just the person who will help Hinata out. The substitute soul reaper Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ah! Is there something you need Kuchiki-san?" Uruhara asked.

"We just need information about the riatsu that's been going around here." Rukia said.

Riatsu? Now that he thinks about it the last time something like that happened was nine years ago. The day when, oh no. This is why Hiashi sent this letter to him to make sure Hinata was safe from hollows and HIM. He might as well have put Ichigo to work on protecting her and he'll be training her how to control her spiritual pressure.

"Uruhara san? Is there something wrong?" Rukia asked him.

"No, nothing is wrong that spiritual pressure you felt belonged to someone who came here a long time ago. She'll be coming here in a week, you two will be coming with me to the airport to meet her."

"Why us though?" Ichigo had asked.

"She is in grave danger." Uruhara had said turning serious.

"Eh?" Is all Ichigo had said.

"Why is she in grave danger?" Rukia questioned.

"She's in danger because there is no soul reapers in her town that she's from and no people that can see spirits like her. She's vulnerable when hollows come in play. Her father had send me a letter that concerned about her. Her mother had passed away when she was eight. From a hollow attack." Uruhara had said, but uttered the last part gravely.

Ichigo eyes widened, from a hollow attack? Like his mother? There's must some kind of connection to that. Uruhara gave a picture to Rukia on how she looks like. When Ichigo had seen the picture, his breath was taken away. She was beautiful, long indigo hair, pearl colored eyes, pale ivory skin, and that smile. That's a smile of an angel. His widened just by looking at the picture. A smile was coming to surface on his mouth

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Uruhara questioned.

Ichigo blushed and looked away from him, clearly embarrassed. Rukia looked at the picture for a long time, and gave back the picture back to Uruhara.

"I think I've seen her mother before in Soul Society. They were a hollow attack going on in district 74." She said.

"Were there any survivors?" Uruhara had questioned.

"Not many but, some that my squad knows."

"Did her mom survive?" Ichigo asked, afraid of the answer.

Rukia looked solemnly and looked way.

"No she did not, but she fought the hollow that tried to kill her. She defeated it, only to be ambushed by another that killed her and it was the same one." She answered.

"Same one? How?" Ichigo had asked.

"She looked at the hollow with hate in her eyes. The same hate I saw when Ichigo faced the hollow that killed his mother."

Uruhara looked solemnly, Ichigo stared at the ground and Rukia just looked at the two. Ichigo has a reason why and it's obvious. Uruhara that's what has been in on her mind, why would he be looking like that? I mean yes, he knew the Hiashi Hyuga and his family, but what's so special so about them? More specifically, Hiashi's wife and daughter. That's what she wants to know about, something about the soul society has to do with them and something after them.

But what? Who or what might it have wanting them in their hands? Just what? She might ask why. Then again what'll be his answer to that question? And so, she asked.

"Uruhara-san is there something you know about them, that you're not telling us?" She asked. **(I told she would ask.)**

"You could say that, I'll tell you when she's trained and ready what we're about to tell her." He answered.

Rukia nodded her head, and oddly Ichigo had stayed silent the whole time. They headed out and went home. Waiting for the time to pass by, until they pick her up from the airport.


	2. The News and The Meeting

**LI AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS LATE UPDATE. I am very thankful to the readers for being patient with me and yes I did find my laptop charger and no I didn't get a new laptop. Thank you so much for being patient with me and I will be updating the chapters one by one and making the final editing on the chapters. I might be busy for a little bit but no worries! Summer break is coming up and I am free from the school I call PRISON. Again I am very plus ultra-apologize for the late updates and yes I've been writing the chapters on paper. I'm typing them as we speak and editing. Though they will take longer than I thought because of what's going on right now, BUT I will try to update every week or two. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and there will be more to come!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The news and the meeting

As Hinata was getting ready to school, she heard a knock on her door. Only to see her sister and her cousin. Her father must've told them, they had an upset look on their faces.

"Is it true? That you're leaving and going to another town?" Her sister asked.

Hinata looked away with, a grim look on her face and answered. "Yes."

Hanabi burst into tears and ran to hug her sister. Hinata immediately hugged back and also started to cry. Neji looked at them with a grim look and walked to hug them. It's very upsetting for the three of them. They group up in the same house and had  
so many memories of each other.

After a couple of minutes of crying and hugging they had stopped. Got their self together and smiled at each other. And so they headed out of the house and went to school. They dropped off Hanabi to her school and continue the way to school. They met  
with their friends and went their way to class.

"Somethin' wrong Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I guess you could say that." She answered.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Shino questioned.

"I'm…. I'm moving." She said. She already knows their reaction to her answer.

"What?! Why?" Kiba yelled.

"Keep your voice down Kiba." Shino retorted to Kiba.

"It's not everyone in the family just me."

"Why?" They both asked.

"It's because of the ability I have from my mother."

"The ability to see ghosts? You've told us about that before." Shino answered.

"Did it get worse Hinata?"

"No, my father is sending me to a town that has some people he knows."

"How long do you have before you go there?"

"A week."

"A week's not that long so me and Shino are going to make it the best week EVER!" Kiba shouted.

Hinata giggled and nodded her head. She was glad that Kiba and Shino understands about her situation. They have been friends for a long time now, since they were in grade school. The three of them are also like family, Hinata and her older brothers, Kiba  
and Shino and their little sister. Kiba and Shino knows that they're going to miss her very much. I mean she is their precious little sister.

"What's going on here?" Ino asked.

"Hinata's leaving." Kiba grumbled.

"What? Why?!" She yelled.

"She's leaving here, because," Kina trying to figure out what to say next.

"Because, of some family members would like to see her." Shino replied.

"Yeah, what he said," Kiba said, nodding his head

"Obviously." Shino retorted. As Kiba growled at him.

Hinata giggled at the sight of them, Ino was confused. Why would her relatives want to see her when, most of her family live here? Hinata's hiding something, but she decided to leave it alone. Ino just laughed along with Hinata at the sight of Kiba and  
Shino, bickering. Now that she's leaving what's the name of the town or city?

"Hey, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Yes Ino-chan?"

"Now that you're leaving soon, what's the name of the town?"

"It's a weird name but I can't blame it though, our town has weird name too."

"It's not weird is it?"

"Konohagakure that's the full name of our town."

"Then what the other town's name?"

"Karakura Town."

"That is weird name."

Hinata and Ino sighed of the weird name of their town and the other town. Konohagakure and Karakura. Weird thing is, they both start with a 'K'. So weird and so confusing, and so Ino and Hinata sighed again.

"Hey guys what's with all the sighing?" Sakura came up to them,

"Yeah what's up with the sighing?" Naruto asking the following question, with Sasuke standing by them.

"Hn," is all would Sasuke would say.

"Our little Hinata chan is moving." said Ino, while pointing her thumb Hinata.

It only took two minutes for Sakura and Naruto to register the information they were hearing. Two seconds for Sasuke, cause you know he's a genius. (Show offs) Some where in Karakura Town...

"Achoo!" Uryuu sneezed.

"You ok, Ishida?" Asked Chad.

"Yea I'm fine."

'Someone must of been talking about me.' Uryuu thought.

"YOU'RE MOVING?!" Sakura and Naruto screamed simultaneously.

"Oi, dobe no need to scream." Sasuke pointed out.

"What'd you say teme?" Naruto retorted.

"Hey Hinata, why're you moving while most of your family is here?" Sakura asked. Oh, Hinata thought.

"Some family members that are older than the other members of the family wanted to see me and it's been awhile since I've seen them and other reasons too." She answered.

"What other reasons?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I don't know my father didn't say." Which is a lie, she knew exactly why, and Kiba and Shino knew why too.

"How long do you have before you move?" Naruto asked.

" A-a week from today."

" Well then don't worry Hinata! Will give you the greatest fun week you'll have, starting after class."

Hinata smiled and just nodded her head. The bell rang and class began to start or so when Kakashi sensei would come to class. After all her classes ended, as they promised would give her the most fun week and they did.

* * *

The truck and the movers helped move her belongings into the truck and while she got the last of her things. Everyone else she knew was there. Her family, her friends, her favorite teacher Kurenai sensei, Neji's friends, the sand siblings, Ino, Shikamaru,  
Choji, hell even Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. They were there, lots of crying and hugging and goodbye with sad smiles. It hurt Hinata to see them like that even when the distant people and her don't talk much. She got into the car with her father, sister,  
and cousin to go to the airport. Her flight was already boarding and it won't last long if she doesn't go there in 30 minutes. After her final good bye hugs and muffled goodbye and crying from her sister. She went off she looked back and waved good  
bye to them and to the flight attendant to show passport and ticket. she found her seat by the window put her luggage in and sat down. After everyone had gotten on the plane and the plane was ready to fly up she started to fall asleep, dreaming about  
cinnamon rolls.

after two hours on the plane she woke up to hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the flight attendant. She quickly got flustered and apologized, she stood up and took her luggage out walked out of the plane. She walked to the meeting gate to wait  
for someone, her father had said that she'll meet a man with a hat, a cane, and messy hair. Hinata might have remembered this man, she thought back when she was little, when Hanabi wasn't born yet. She did remember coming to a shop with her mother  
to meet someone. She did! She did meet a man with hat and cane! She then heard someone calling her name, she looked up to see. The man with a hat and can, and a boy who's rather tall with bright orange hair. His eyes are rather beautiful to see too,  
then there was a girl a shorter than her with short hair and dark colored eyes.

" You must be Hinata chan, you look so grown up! You might not have remembered me but, name is Uruhara Kisuke. You came to my shop with your parents." He said. Now she remembered, she did meet him. That boy where have she seen him, she might've seen her  
when she younger but where?

" I remember, Uruhara san." She replied with a smile.

" Oh! let me introduce you to Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia," He said, as he pointed at them.

" it's nice to meet both of you"

" It is to you too Hyuga san." Rukia had said.

" Please, just call me Hinata. Hyuga san is too formal."

" Your eyes are, pretty." Ichigo had said absent mindedly.

" Eh?" Hinata had said, as she blushed.

" Sorry! That came out of my mouth, I didn't mean it like that!" He said, as he starting to get flustered. He blushed in embarrassment

" Ichigo kun, are you hitting on Hinata chan?" Uruhara had said, as wriggled his eyebrows, raising his fan up to his mouth.

" Why would you say that?! Of course not!" Ichigo exclaimed.

" Ne, Hinata san why don't we get going, you do have things to unpack don't you?" Rukia had said.

" I do; why don't we go?"

And so Hinata and Rukia left the airport. Leaving the two men at the arrival gate, only ten minutes later that they realized that Hinata and Rukia had left them at the airport. It wasn't long after they arrived Hinata's new house, a rather big house at  
that. An ivory colored house with dark blue roofing, a pebble stone walkway, and her name in graved above her door. Hinata is amazed that the house somehow is like her in a way, that her mother's and sister's name is engraved in too. Hana, Hinata,  
and Hanabi. She smiled, with a mournful look in her eyes Hinata does indeed misses her mother. Sometimes she wishes she was here when she needs her the most. Ichigo and Uruhara came only ten minutes ago, just in time to see Hinata in her current state  
right now. Ichigo knows that look he had it too, he still remembers the days when hehad that look. After school when he was younger only in elementary school, he would walk for hours in the same spot under the bridge. It stopped when his sisters,  
and father had found him. He soon realizes that his family is here, that he'll protect them.

" Shall we go in?" He said to Hinata.

Hinata snapped out of her thought and raised her head and turned her head to see Ichigo smiling with supportive eyes, saying that he understands. She smiled and nodded her head, " Yes, we can go in," She said.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the really late up date and thank you for being really patient with me and I will continue on with this story for you guys and work hard towards it. Also I didn't find anything Hinata's mother except what kind of character she was in the canon, also they didn't say anything about her name also which I'm kind of sad about. So I made one up, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I will see you guys in a week or two?**

 **Naruto is not mine it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is also not mine it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

 _~Kou_


	3. Note

You know when want to break something? You know that feeling that you want break something? Well I really want to break my laptop because it's sure is hell been a bitch to me. Every time I try to write the new chapter in doc manager it instantly freezes  
/up and then box pops up telling me that if I want to kill this page (btwI use google chrome). What do I do? I scream I am threw it on my bed. So right now I am writing the new chapter on office word. Until I get my laptop fixed. Until thenI

will copy meaning typing word for word from office word document I've made. I've learned not to fall for the tricks,that this app has. That I currently typing on my phone at 5am. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. This is mainly my fault because  
/I drank soda before I went to bed and I forgot the effects it does to me in the night. I PROMISEI WILL update this coming Saturday. I Know I also promise I would update in a week or two but considering the problems I havewith my laptop and

how busy I was with well, LIFE. That we all deal with, but I will update this coming Saturday if not this coming Sunday. I really can't wait for you guys enfoy the new chapter soon!

* * *

 **Thank you for being so patient with me and I really aprecciate that.I also read the comments and thanks for the feed back it helped me on what to focus on the new chapter so I hope I get more feed back on the new chapter. But seriously thank you, I really aprecciate all the reviews and that favorited this fanfic. I now have a goal, and that's to complete this fanfic! Well then,**  
/

 **Bye bye~**

 **-Kou**


End file.
